tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallowed Assault
The Hallowed Assault was an order of knights and paladins that was nearly wiped out in the years after the Silence of the Gods, and later an order bearing the same name was established during the Rise of Tiamat. History Much of the history of the Hallowed Assault was lost during their expedition into the Goblin Clanlands, what remains is pieced together from their interactions with other orders that still remain and in the history taught to recruits in Greenest Keep. Long Night For more on this, see here. During the Long Night, the order was known as the Hallowed Bulwark, with its members swearing oaths to protect the living from the undead that were swarming across Etan. At this time the order was a purely defensive order, bolstering communities and serving as a shield against vampires, werewolves and roving hordes of undead. The Cauldron For more on this, see here. Sometime in the mid eighth century LN, the Hallowed Bulwark, as it was then known, was called to defend a community in Arroad known as the Cauldron. The city had valiant defenders are a great wall of black iron, but it had been surrounded by an army of undead controlled by a powerful witch. During the battle the defenders came under the dark magicks of the witch, many of them hurling themselves from the walls to join the ranks of the dead. Hoping to end the fight before more victims of the witch's power were driven mad, the paladins charged out of the gates, assaulting the horde, cutting through them to reach the witch to slay her. From then on the order was known as the Hallowed Assault. Journey into the Warring Woods One of the first places the Hallowed Assault would attack was the Warring Woods, originally intending to reach the dread city of Stovakor where vampire lords from eons past dwell. They succeeded in establishing a base camp in a part of the woods where they formed hunting parties, seeking feral vampires, monsters and all manner of dark twisted creatures that took refuge in that wood. Divine Era For more on this, see here. During the Divine Era the Hallowed Assault returned to the Noble States in order to recruit for a planned crusade. When the Silence of the Gods began, the Hallowed Assault was fractured by those that wished to join the exarch of Tempus and those that were uncertain about how to proceed with the lose of their ability to channel divine power. A small group of the Hallowed Assault led by a renegade Commander left the order to seek audience with the exarch. In the Halls of the Ogre King With the return of their connection to the gods, the Hallowed Assault wasted no time and made ready to launch an attack on the rising power of the Ogun'Kor in the goblin clanlands. The plan was quite controversial as it went against many of the tenants of the Treaty of Manse, which forbade the unlawful invasion of another state without their explicit request. The expedition was deemed un-just by the Patre Evech of the Blessed Crusade and was condemned by a number of critics. Undaunted, the Hallowed Assault engaged the Ogun'Kor, refusing to ally themselves with the native goblins who were also fighting the ogres. Initial successes filled the order with confidence as they attempted to hunt down what they referred to as the Ogre King. In the battle against a colossal ogre, the order was destroyed, the few survivors impaled with the crude spikes the ogres use to warp the flesh of those they deem strong enough to form new ogres. Only Darion Relthorne survived the ordeal, his body altered into something not quite an ogre, but no longer the mortal he had been. The lone survivor returned to his childhood home in Eldswall. Rise of Tiamat For more on this, see here. In Greenest, Eldswall, Darion Relthorne established a new order of paladins modeled on much of the former structures of the Hallowed Assault. Overview High Commander The title of High Commander was reserved for the greatest leader in the order, serving as the final arbitrator on decisions for the organisation. The last High Commander was Azar Stoutmantle who perished in the attack on the Ogun'Kor. The title has since been changed to Lord Commander, following Darion Relthorne's founding. Darion Relthorne remains the Lord Commander. Commander The title of Commander was primarily one reserved for knights that would take command of his peers during a battle. Glordrum Naris held the title of Commander during the battle against the Ogun'Kor. Officer The rank of officer was given to warriors that had sworn their oaths and had the right to take and command squires. Darion Relthorne bore the rank of officer during the conflict with the Ogun'Kor, keeping the title despite the destruction of the order. Squire Squires were those warriors that had not taken an oath or achieved a great feat in battle. They are were often young recruits seeking to prove themselves by serving under an officer. In Darion Relthorne's order, squires are often referred to as recruits and have been exclusively under the training of thr Lord Commander. Beliefs The beliefs of the Hallowed Assault have changed following the Caudron and Ogun'Kor incidents, with the former shifting their philosophy away from protection to attacking evil before it has the chance to grow, and the latter being wholly shaped by Darion Relthorne as he has attempted to established a new order in Greenest. Chosen Virtues For more on this, see here. The Hallowed Assault was founded by followers of the Shining Virtues, specifically the Watcher, the Soldier and the Lightbringer. Following the destruction of the order, these deities have remained as the patrons of the order, though the tenants of Darion Rethorne have diverged from the original teachings of the Virtues. Oaths The specific oaths of the members of the Hallowed Assault have been lost with the destruction of their order, though it is known that many of them took oaths to seek out and cleanse the darkest, most corrupted corners of the world, following the Cauldron incident. Darion Relthorne swore an oath to protect his family and to honour the gods that saved his life. Goals The exact goals of the new Hallowed Assault are unclear, its leader Darion Relthorne has been tasked with defending the Noble Alliance against the Cult of the Dragon, though the order's charter expresses a desire to wage war upon the Ogun'Kor as soon possible.Category:Organisations Category:Bahamut Category:Pelor Category:Tempus Category:Elendai